ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1984
Events January * January 1 ** Brunei becomes a fully independent state. ** Bell System in the United States is broken up. * January 3 – President of the United States Ronald Reagan meets with Navy Lieutenant Robert Goodman and the Reverend Jesse Jackson at the White House, following Lieutenant Goodman's release from Syrian captivity. * January 5 - President Ronald Reagan nominated Elizabeth Dole as U.S. Secretary of transportation.The New Book of Knowledge * January 7 – Brunei becomes the 6th member of the Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN). * January 10 ** The United States and the Vatican (Holy See) restore full diplomatic relations. ** Victoria Agreement signed. * January 18 – The Mitsui Miike coal mine explosion at Ōmuta, Fukuoka, Japan, kills 83. * January 24 – Apple Computer place the Macintosh personal computer on sale in the United States. *January 27 – Michael Jackson is accidentally severely burned at the filming of a Pepsi commercial. February * February 1 – Medicare comes into effect in Australia. * February 3 **Dr. John Buster and the research team at Harbor-UCLA Medical Center announce history's first embryo transfer from one woman to another resulting in a live birth. **STS-41-B: [[Space Shuttle Challenger|Space Shuttle Challenger]] is launched on the 10th space shuttle mission. * February 7 – Astronauts Bruce McCandless II and Robert L. Stewart make the first untethered space walk. * February 8–19 – The 1984 Winter Olympics are held in Sarajevo, Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. * February 13 – Konstantin Chernenko succeeds the late Yuri Andropov as General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. * February 26 – The United States Marine Corps pulls out of Beirut, Lebanon. * February 29 – Canadian Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau announces his retirement. March * March 5 – Iran accuses Iraq of using chemical weapons; the United Nations condemns their use on March 30. * March 6 – A year-long strike action begins in the British coal industry (see UK Miners' Strike (1984-1985)). * March 14 – Sinn Féin's Gerry Adams and three others are seriously injured in a gun attack by the Ulster Volunteer Force. * March 16 – The United States Central Intelligence Agency station chief in Beirut, William Francis Buckley, is kidnapped by the Islamic Jihad Organization and later dies in captivity. * March 22 – Teachers at the McMartin Preschool in Manhattan Beach, California are charged with Satanic ritual abuse of the school children; the charges are later dropped as completely unfounded. * March 23 – General Rahimuddin Khan becomes the first man in Pakistan's history to rule over 2 of its provinces, after becoming interim Governor of Sindh. * March 25 ** Pope John Paul II consecrates the world to the Immaculate Heart of Mary, in Fatima, Portugal. ** The Institute of the Incarnate Word (IVE) is founded under Fr. Carlos Miguel Buela. April * April 2 – Indian Squadron Leader Rakesh Sharma is launched into space, aboard the Soyuz T-11. * April 4 – U.S. President Ronald Reagan calls for an international ban on chemical weapons. * April 9 – The 56th Academy Awards, hosted by Johnny Carson, are held at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion. * April 12 – Palestinian gunmen take Israeli Bus Number 300 hostage. Israeli special forces storm the bus, freeing the hostages (1 hostage, 2 hijackers killed). * April 13 – India launches Operation Meghdoot, as most of the Siachen Glacier in Kashmir comes under Indian control. * April 15 – British comedian Tommy Cooper suffers a massive heart attack and dies while live on TV. * April 17 – WPC Yvonne Fletcher is shot and killed by a secluded gunman leading to a police siege of the Libyan Embassy in London. * April 19 – Advance Australia Fair is proclaimed as Australia's national anthem, and green and gold as the national colours. * April 23 - United States researchers announce their discovery of the AIDS virus * April 25 – The term of Sultan Ahmad Shah as the 7th Yang di-Pertuan Agong of Malaysia ends. * April 26 – Sultan Iskandar, Sultan of Johor, becomes the 8th Yang di-Pertuan Agong of Malaysia. May * May 2 – The Liverpool International Garden Festival opens in Liverpool. * May 5 – The Herreys win the Eurovision Song Contest 1984 for Sweden, with the song Diggi-Loo, Diggi-Ley. * May 8 ** The Soviet Union announces that it will boycott the 1984 Summer Olympics in Los Angeles, California. ** Denis Lortie kills 3 government employees in the National Assembly of Quebec building. ** The Chicago White Sox defeat the Milwaukee Brewers 7-6 in the longest game in Major League Baseball history: 25 innings totalling 8 hours, 6 minutes. * May 11 – A transit of Earth from Mars takes place. * May 12 – The Louisiana World Exposition opens. * May 14 – The one dollar coin is introduced in Australia. * May 23 – Methane gas explosion at Abbeystead water treatment works in Lancashire, England kills 16 people. * May 27 – An overnight flash flood rages through neighborhoods in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Nearly 15 inches of rain falls in some areas over a four-hour period. 14 people are killed. * May 31 – Six inmates, including James and Linwood Briley, escape from a death row facility at Mecklenburg Correctional Center, the only occasion this has ever happened in the United States. June * June 1 – William M. Gibbons is released as receiver and trustee of the Chicago, Rock Island & Pacific railroad, after all of its debts and creditors are paid off by order of a federal bankruptcy court. * June 5 – The Indian government begins Operation Blue Star, the planned attack on the Golden Temple in Amritsar. * June 8 – A deadly F5 tornado nearly destroys the town of Barneveld, Wisconsin, killing 9 people, injuring nearly 200, and causing over $25,000,000 in damage. * June 20 – The biggest exam shake-up in the British education system in over 10 years is announced, with O-level and CSE exams to be replaced by a new exam, the GCSE. * June 22 ** The official name of the Turkish city Urfa is changed into Şanlıurfa. ** Virgin Atlantic Airways makes its inaugural flight. * June 27 – France beats Spain 2–0 to win the Euro 84. * June 28 – Richard Ramírez, aka the "Night Stalker," murders his first confirmed victim. * June 30 – John Napier Turner becomes Canada's 17th Prime Minister. * June 30 - Elton John plays the famous Night and Day Concert at Wembley Stadium July * July 13 – Terry Wallis, a nineteen-year old living in the Ozark Mountains of Arkansas falls into a deep coma after a severe automobile accident. He would eventually awaken nineteen years later on June 13, 2003. * July 14 – New Zealand Prime Minister Robert Muldoon calls a snap election and is heavily defeated by opposition Labour leader David Lange. * July 18 ** Beverly Lynn Burns becomes the first woman Boeing 747 captain in the world. ** In San Ysidro, San Diego, 41-year-old James Oliver Huberty sprays a McDonald's restaurant with gunfire, killing 21 people before being shot and killed himself. , which opened on July 28.]] * July 23 – Vanessa L. Williams becomes the first Miss America to resign when she surrenders her crown, after nude photos of her appear in Penthouse magazine. * July 25 – Salyut 7: Cosmonaut Svetlana Savitskaya becomes the first woman to perform a space walk. * July 28–August 12 – The 1984 Summer Olympics are held in Los Angeles, California. August * August 1 – Australian banks are deregulated. * August 4 – The African republic Upper Volta changes its name to Burkina Faso. * August 4 – Soviet submarine K-278 Komsomolets reaches a record submergence depth of 1,020 meters. * August 11 ** United States President Ronald Reagan, during a voice check for a radio broadcast remarks, "My fellow Americans, I'm pleased to tell you today that I've signed legislation that will outlaw Russia forever. We begin bombing in five minutes". ** Barefoot South African runner Zola Budd, controversially granted British citizenship earlier in the year, collides with Mary Decker of the U.S. in the Olympic 3000 meters final, neither finishing as medallists. * August 16 – John De Lorean is acquitted of all eight charges of possessing and distributing cocaine. * August 17 – Peru recognizes the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic. , its first mission.]] * August 21 – Half a million people in Manila demonstrate against the regime of Ferdinand Marcos. * August 30 – STS-41-D: The [[Space Shuttle Discovery|Space Shuttle Discovery]] takes off on its maiden voyage. September * September 2 – Seven people are shot and killed and 12 wounded in the Milperra massacre, a shootout between the rival motorcycle gangs Bandidos and Comancheros in Sydney, Australia. * September 4 ** The Progressive Conservative Party of Canada, led by Brian Mulroney, wins 211 seats in the Canadian House of Commons, forming the largest majority government in Canadian history. ** The Sandinista Front wins the Nicaraguan general elections. * September 5 ** STS-41-D: The [[Space Shuttle Discovery|Space Shuttle Discovery]] lands after its maiden voyage at Edwards Air Force Base in California. ** Western Australia becomes the last Australian state to abolish capital punishment. * September 14 – P. W. Botha is inaugurated as the first executive State President of South Africa. * September 16 – Edgar Reitz's film series Heimat begins release in Germany. * September 17 – Brian Mulroney is sworn in as Prime Minister of Canada. * September 18 – Joe Kittinger becomes the first person to cross the Atlantic, solo, in a hot air balloon. * September 20 – Hezbollah car-bombs the U.S. Embassy annex in Beirut, killing 22 people. * September 23 – The television drama Threads, a documentary of nuclear war, broadcasts on BBC Two. * September 26 – The United Kingdom and the People's Republic of China sign the initial agreement to return Hong Kong to China in 1997. * September 9 - Oaklawn Academy is founded, a boarding school for boys. October * October 4 – Tim Macartney-Snape and Greg Mortimer become the first Australians to summit Mount Everest. * October 5 – STS-41-G: Marc Garneau becomes the first Canadian in space, aboard the [[Space Shuttle Challenger|Space Shuttle Challenger]]. * October 11 – Aboard the Space Shuttle Challenger, astronaut Kathryn D. Sullivan becomes the first American woman to perform a space walk. * October 12 – The Provisional Irish Republican Army (PIRA) attempts to assassinate Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and the British Cabinet in the Brighton hotel bombing. * October 19 – Polish secret police kidnap Jerzy Popiełuszko, a Catholic priest who supports the Solidarity movement. His dead body is found in a reservoir 11 days later on October 30. * October 23 – The world learns from moving BBC News television reports presented by Michael Buerk of the famine in Ethiopia, where thousands of people have already died of starvation due to a famine and as many as 10,000,000 more lives are at risk. * October 25 – The European Economic Community makes £1.8 million available to help combat the famine in Ethiopia. * October 31 – Assassination of Indira Gandhi: Prime Minister of India Indira Gandhi is assassinated by her two Sikh security guards in New Delhi. Anti-Sikh riots break out, leaving 10,000 to 20,000 Sikhs dead in Delhi and surrounding areas with majority populations of Hindus. Rajiv Gandhi becomes prime minister of India. November * November 6 – United States presidential election, 1984: Ronald Reagan defeats Walter F. Mondale with 59% of the popular vote, the highest since Richard Nixon's 61% popular vote victory in 1972. Reagan carries 49 states in the electoral college; Mondale wins only his home state of Minnesota by a mere 3,761 vote margin and the District of Columbia. * November 9 – Cesar Chavez delivers his speech, "What The Future Holds For Farm Workers And Hispanics", at the Commonwealth Club in San Francisco. * November 14 – Zamboanga City mayor Cesar Climaco, a prominent critic of the government of Philippine President Ferdinand Marcos, is assassinated in his home city. * November 19 – A series of explosions at the Pemex Petroleum Storage Facility at San Juan Ixhuatepec, in Mexico City, ignites a major fire and kills about 500 people. * November 25 ** An East Rail train derails between Sheung Shui and Fanling stations, Hong Kong. ** Band Aid (assembled by Bob Geldof) records the charity single "Do They Know It's Christmas?" in London to raise money to combat the famine in Ethiopia. It is released on December 3.Band Aid – Do They Know It's Christmas? Retrieved November 17, 2011. * November 28 – Over 250 years after their deaths, William Penn and his wife Hannah Callowhill Penn are made Honorary Citizens of the United States. * November 30 – The Tamil Tigers begin the purge of the Sinhalese people from North and East Sri Lanka; 127 are killed. December ]] * December – A peace agreement between Kenya and Somalia is signed in the Egyptian capital Cairo. With this agreement, in which Somalia officially renounces its historical territorial claims, relations between the two countries began to improve. * December 1 – Controlled Impact Demonstration: NASA crashes a remote controlled Boeing 720. * December 2 – Bob Hawke's government is dead in Australia with a reduced majority. * December 3 ** Bhopal Disaster: A methyl isocyanate leak from a Union Carbide pesticide plant in Bhopal, Madhya Pradesh, India, kills more than 8,000 people outright and injures over half a million (with more later dying from their injuries the death toll reaches 23,000+) in the worst industrial disaster in history. ** British Telecom is privatised. * December 4 ** Sri Lankan Civil War: Sri Lankan Army soldiers kill 107-150 civilians in Mannar. ** Hezbollah militants hijack a Kuwait Airlines plane and kill 4 passengers. * December 14 – Nigeria recognizes the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic. * December 19 – The People's Republic of China and United Kingdom sign the Sino-British Joint Declaration on the future of Hong Kong. * December 22 ** Four African-American youths (Barry Allen, Troy Canty, James Ramseur, and Darrell Cabey) board an express train in the Bronx borough of New York City. They attempt to rob Bernhard Goetz, who shoots them. The event starts a national debate about urban crime in the United States. ** In Malta, Prime Minister Dom Mintoff resigns. * December 28 – A Soviet cruise missile plunges into Inarinjärvi lake in Finnish Lapland. Finnish authorities announce the fact in public on January 3, 1985. Date unknown * 1983–1985 famine in Ethiopia intensifies with renewed drought by mid-year, killing a million people by the end of this year. * Crack cocaine, a smokeable form of the drug, is first introduced into the Los Angeles area and soon spreads across the United States in what becomes known as the Crack epidemic. Births January ]] ]] * January 1 – Michael Witt, Australian rugby league player * January 2 - Kristen Hager, Canadian film and television actress * January 8 ** Jeff Francoeur, American baseball player ** Steven Kanumba, Tanzanian actor and director (d. 2012) * January 10 – Marouane Chamakh, Moroccan football player * January 12 – Scott Olsen, American baseball player * January 13 **Eleni Ioannou, Greek martial artist (d. 2004) **Nathaniel Motte, American songwriter, performer, singer, music producer, film composer, instrumentalist, and playwright (3OH!3) * January 15 **Megan Quann, American swimmer **Victor Rasuk, American actor * January 16 – Craig Beattie, Scottish footballer * January 17 **Sophie Dee, Welsh pornographic actress **Cassie Hager, American basketball player **Calvin Harris, Scottish singer-songwriter * January 18 ** Seung-hui Cho, Korean-born American Virginia Tech massacre gunman (d. 2007) ** Makoto Hasebe, Japanese footballer * January 19 ** Thomas Vanek, Austrian Hockey player ** Trent Cutler, Australian rugby league player ** Zakia Mrisho Mohamed, Tanzanian long distance runner * January 20 **Toni Gonzaga, Filipina actress and singer **Olivia Hallinan, English actress * January 21 – Richard Gutierrez, Filipino actor * January 22 – Raica Oliveira, Brazilian supermodel * January 23 – Arjen Robben, Dutch footballer * January 24 – Witold Kiełtyka, Polish musician (d. 2007) * January 25 ** Robinho, Brazilian footballer ** Stefan Kiessling, German football player * January 26 – Luo Xuejuan, Chinese swimmer * January 27 - Davetta Sherwood, American actress and musician * January 28 – Andre Iguodala, American basketball player * January 29 ** Nuno Morais, Portuguese footballer ** Natalie du Toit, South African swimmer * January 30 **Chad Power, American actor **Kid Cudi, American hip hop artist **Xi Zhang, Chinese contemporary artist February ]] * February 1 ** Lee Thompson Young, American actor (d. 2013) ** Darren Fletcher, Scottish football player * February 3 – Kim Joon, South Korean rapper, actor, and model * February 4 – Mauricio Pinilla, Chilean footballer * February 5 ** Nate Salley, American football player ** Carlos Tévez, Argentinian football player * February 6 – Darren Bent, English footballer * February 9 **Han Geng, Chinese singer in Korea (Super Junior) **Logan Bartholomew, American actor * February 10 – Kim Hyo Jin, Korean actress * February 11 - Aubrey O'Day, American singer and actress * February 12 ** Jennie McAlpine, English television actress and comedienne ** Brad Keselowski, American stock car driver * February 14 - Robbie Jones, American television and film actor * February 15 – Dorota Rabczewska, Polish singer and model * February 16 – Oussama Mellouli, Tunisian swimmer * February 17 – AB de Villiers, South African Cricketer * February 18 – Genelle Williams, Canadian actress * February 20 – Ben Lovejoy, American hockey player * February 21 ** Karina, Japanese model and actress ** Damien Molony, Irish television actor * February 22 - Tommy Bowe, Irish rugby union footballer * February 25 ** Filip Šebo, Slovak footballer ** Xing Huina, Chinese athlete * February 26 **Beren Saat, Turkish actress **Emmanuel Adebayor, Togoleise footballer * February 28 – Karolína Kurková, Czech model * February 29 ** Alicia Hollowell, American softball pitcher ** Cullen Jones, American swimmer March ]] ]] ]] * March 1 ** Naima Mora, winner of America's Next Top Model cycle 4 ** Claudio Bieler, Argentinian football player * March 3 – Hayley Marie Norman, American actress and model * March 4 ** Tamir Cohen, Israeli footballer ** Ai Iwamura, Japanese actress ** Zak Whitbread, American soccer player **Whitney Port, American television personality, clothing designer, and author * March 7 **Dani Woodward, American porn star **Brandon T. Jackson, American stand-up comedian, actor and rapper * March 8 ** Ross Taylor, New Zealand cricketer ** Nora Jane Noone, Irish actress * March 9 – Julia Mancuso, US Olympic medalist * March 10 – Olivia Wilde, American actress * March 12 - Jaimie Alexander, American actress * March 16 ** Michael Ennis, Australian rugby league player ** Hosea Gear, New Zealand Rugby Union player * March 19 – Bianca Balti, Italian model * March 20 ** Fernando Torres, Spanish football player ** Nomura Yuka, Japanese actress ** Christy Carlson Romano, American stage and film actress ** Justine Ezarik, Internet celeberity and actress * March 21 - Kerry Bishé, American model, actress and reality television star * March 24 ** Chris Bosh, American basketball player ** Park Bom, Korean singer * March 25 – Katharine McPhee, American Idol finalist * March 26 ** Stéphanie Lapointe, Canadian singer ** Sara Jean Underwood, American model * March 28 – Nikki Sanderson, English actress * March 30 ** Anna Nalick, American singer ** Samantha Stosur, Australian tennis player April ]] ]] * April 2 - Shawn Roberts, Canadian actor * April 3 – Allana Slater, Australian gymnast * April 4 – Sean May, American basketball player * April 5 – Marshall Allman, American actor * April 7 – Alex Smith, American football player * April 8 ** Júlia Liptáková, Slovak model ** Kirsten Storms, American actress * April 9 **Adam Loewen, Canadian pitcher **Linda Chung, Canadian TVB actress and singer * April 10 ** Mandy Moore, American singer and actress ** Cara DeLizia, American actress ** Natasha Melnick, American television and film actress * April 11 - Kelli Garner, American actress * April 13 – Kris Britt, Australian cricketer * April 14 – Kyle Coetzer, Scottish cricketer * April 16 - Claire Foy, English actress * April 17 - Rosanna Davison, Irish model * April 18 – America Ferrera, American actress * April 19 – Lee Da Hae, South Korean actress * April 20 ** John Jairo Castillo, Colombian football player ** Tyson Griffin, American MMA fighter ** Nelson Evora, Portuguese athlete * April 22 ** Michelle Ryan, English actress **Amelle Berrabah, British singer (Sugababes) **Breanne Benson, Albanian pornographic actress * April 23 – Alexandra Kosteniuk, Russian chess player * April 24 – Tyson Ritter, American singer/songwriter (The All-American Rejects) * April 25 – Melonie Diaz, American actress * April 26 - Brett Novek, American male fashion model and actor * April 27 – Patrick Stump, American singer (Fall Out Boy) * April 29 ** Taylor Cole, American actress and model ** Lina Krasnoroutskaya, Russian tennis player and commentator ** Pham Van Quyen, Vietnamese footballer May ]] ]] * May 1 ** Alexander Farnerud, Swedish footballer ** Keiichiro Koyama, Japanese singer (NEWS) and actor ** Kerry Bishé, American actress * May 3 – Cheryl Burke, American professional dancer * May 4 – Little Boots, English pop singer * May 8 – Martin Compston, Scottish actor and former professional footballer * May 9 ** Ezra Klein, American journalist, blogger and columnist ** Prince Fielder, American baseball player * May 11 – Andrés Iniesta, Spanish footballer * May 12 – Junie Browning, American MMA fighter * May 14 ** Michael Rensing, German footballer ** Mark Zuckerberg, Founder and CEO of Facebook ** Gary Ablett Jr., Australian rules footballer **Olly Murs, Singer and TV presenter * May 17 ** Christine Robinson, Canadian water polo player ** Andreas Kofler, Austrian ski jumper * May 20 – Naturi Naughton, American singer and actress * May 21 - Jackson Pearce, American novelist * May 23 – Sam Milby, Filipino-American actor, host, singer and model * May 24 – Sarah Hagan, American actress * May 25 ** Unnur Birna Vilhjálmsdóttir, "Miss Iceland", crowned Miss World in 2005 ** Kyle Brodziak, Canadian ice hockey player ** Nikolai Pokotylo, Russian singer ** Marion Raven, Norwegian singer-songwriter, former child actress * May 27 – Darin Brooks, American actor * May 29 ** Kaycee Stroh, American actress ** Carmelo Anthony, American basketball player * May 31 ** Jason Smith, Australian actor ** Milorad Čavić, Serbian swimmer June ]] ]] ]] * June 1 ** Oliver Tielemans, Dutch race-car driver ** Naidangiin Tüvshinbayar, Mongolian judoka ** Taylor Handley, American actor * June 4 **Rainie Yang, Taiwanese singer **Jillian Murray, American Actress * June 7 – Ari Koivunen, Finnish singer * June 8 ** Todd Boeckman, American football player ** Andrea Casiraghi, Prince of Monaco ** Javier Mascherano, Argentinian footballer ** Torrey DeVitto, American actress and former fashion model * June 9 – Wesley Sneijder, Dutch footballer * June 11 – Vágner Love, Brazilian footballer * June 13 – Bérengère Schuh, French archer * June 14 - Yury Prilukov, Russian swimmer * June 15 – Tim Lincecum, American baseball player * June 16 ** Rick Nash, Canadian hockey player ** Emiri Miyasaka, Japanese model * June 17 – John Gallagher Jr., American actor, singer and dancer * June 19 - Paul Dano, American actor and producer * June 23 – Duffy, Welsh singer * June 24 – J. J. Redick, American basketball player * June 25 **Lauren Bush-Lauren, American model **Indigo (actress), American television and voice actress * June 26 **Raymond Felton, American basketball player **Lauren Harris, British vocalist **Aubrey Plaza, American actress * June 27 ** Emma Lahana, New Zealand actress ** Khloé Kardashian, Television personality * June 29 – Chris Egan, Australian actor * June 30 – Fantasia Barrino, American singer July ]] * July 1 – Donald Thomas, Bahamian high jumper * July 2 – Vanessa Lee Chester, American television and film actress * July 3 ** Corey Sevier, Canadian actor ** Syed Rasel, Bangladeshi cricketer ** Manny Lawson, American Football player * July 4 – Jin Akanishi, Japanese singer (KAT-TUN) and actor * July 5 - Danay García, Cuban film actress * July 6 **Lauren Harris, English singer **D. Woods, American R&B singer, dancer, and actress * July 7 - Mohammad Ashraful, Bangladeshi cricketer * July 9 ** LA Tenorio, Filipino professional basketball player ** Hanna R. Hall, American actress ** Caroline D'Amore, American model, and actress * July 11 ** Tanith Belbin, Canadian figure skater ** Joe Pavelski, American hockey player ** Rachael Taylor, Australian actress * July 12 ** Gareth Gates, English singer ** Amanda Hocking, American fantasy novelist ** Michael McGovern, Northern Irish footballer * July 16 – Katrina Kaif, Indian actress and model * July 17 – Asami Kimura, Japanese singer * July 18 ** Lee Barnard, English footballer ** Josh Harding, Canadian hockey player * July 19 ** Lasse Gjertsen, Norwegian videographer ** Diana Mocanu, Romanian swimmer ** Alessandra De Rossi, Italian-Filipina actress * July 21 ** Iris Strubegger, Austrian model ** Paul Davis, American basketball player * July 23 **Brandon Roy, National Basketball Association player **Celeste Thorson, Asian American actress, model * July 24 – Tyler Kyte, Canadian actor/singer * July 26 – Kyriakos Ioannou, Cypriot high jumper * July 27 **Taylor Schilling, American actress **Antoine Bethea, professional American football * July 28 - Zach Parise, American hockey player * July 29 – Todd Bosley, American actor * July 30 ** Anna Bessonova, Ukrainian rhythmic gymnast ** Gabrielle Christian, American actress August ]] ]] * August 1 – Bastian Schweinsteiger, German football player * August 2 – Brandon Browner, National Football League player * August 3 **Carah Faye Charnow, American singer for the band Shiny Toy Guns **Ryan Lochte, American swimmer **Kyle Schmid, Canadian actor * August 6 – Marco Airosa, Angolan footballer * August 10 ** Ryan Eggold, American film and television actor ** Mariel Rodriguez, Filipina actress & model * August 11 - Melky Cabrera, Major League Baseball outfielder for the Kansas City Royals * August 12 ** Yua Aida, Japanese model and pornographic actress ** Marian Rivera, Filipina actress ** Sherone Simpson, Jamaican athlete * August 13 - James Morrison, English singer/songwriter and guitarist * August 14 ** Clay Buchholz, Major League Baseball Pitcher ** Robin Söderling, Swedish tennis player * August 15 - Quinton Aaron, American actor * August 17 – Garrett Wolfe, American pro football player * August 19 – Micah Alberti, American model and actor * August 20 ** Mirai Moriyama, Japanese actor ** Tsokye Karchung, Bhutanese beauty queen, Miss Bhutan 2008 * August 21 ** Alizée Jacotey, French singer ** Melissa Schuman, American singer and actress * August 22 – Lee Camp, English footballer * August 23 - Glen Johnson, English footballer * August 24 ** Kyle Schmid, Canadian actor ** Charlie Villanueva, American basketball player ** Yesung, Korean singer (Super Junior) * August 25 – Alvin Banks, American football player * August 27 – Josh Duhon, American actor * August 28 ** Him Law, Hong Kong actor ** Sarah Roemer, American model and actress * August 31 ** Ryan Kesler, American ice hockey player ** Charl Schwartzel, South African golfer September ]] ]] ]] * September 2 – Danson Tang, Taiwanese actor, model, and singer * September 3 – Garrett Hedlund, American actor * September 6 – **Maksymenko Igor Volodymorovych, Ukrainian Kickboxer **Orsi Kocsis, Hungarian model * September 7 ** Farveez Maharoof, Sri Lankan cricketer ** Vera Zvonareva, Russian tennis player ** Kate Lang Johnson, American actress and model * September 10 – Luke Treadaway, English actor * September 12 – September, Swedish singer and songwriter * September 14 ** Adam Lamberg, American actor ** Ayushmann Khurrana, Indian actor * September 15 – Prince Harry of Wales, British Prince and son of Charles, Prince of Wales and Diana, Princess of Wales * September 16 ** Sabrina Bryan, American actress and singer ** Katie Melua, Georgian singer ** Ali Fedotowsky, American television personality * September 18 **Jack Carpenter, American actor **Dizzee Rascal, English rapper * September 19 – Kevin Zegers, Canadian actor * September 20 **Brian Joubert, French figure skater **Holly Weber, American actress and model * September 21 - Dwayne Bowe, American football * September 22 ** Theresa Fu, Hong Kong singer and actress ** Laura Vandervoort, Canadian actress ** MyAnna Buring, Swedish actress * September 23 **Anneliese van der Pol, Dutch-born actress **Gabrielle Christian, American television and film actress and model **Kate French, American television and film actress and model * September 25 **Rashad McCants, National Basketball Association player **Annabelle Wallis, English actress **Zach Woods, American actor and comedian * September 26 – Keisha Buchanan, British singer (Sugababes) * September 27 ** Avril Lavigne, Canadian singer ** Abhinav Shukla, Indian actor * September 28 ** Melody Thornton, American singer (Pussycat Dolls) ** Helen Oyeyemi, British novelist October ]] * October 1 – Matt Cain, American baseball player * October 2 **John Morris, American actor **Marion Bartoli, French professional tennis player * October 3 ** Chris Marquette, American actor ** Ashlee Simpson, American singer and actress ** Anthony Le Tallec, French footballer ** Yoon Eun Hye, Korean singer, model, actress and entertainer ** Laura Weissbecker, French actress ** Jessica Parker Kennedy, Canadian actress * October 4 ** Lena Katina, Russian singer ** Álvaro Parente, Portuguese racing driver * October 5 – Glenn McMillan, Brazilian-Australian actor * October 6 ** Joanna Pacitti, American singer ** Magdalena Frackowiak, Polish model * October 7 – Ikuta Toma, Japanese drama actor * October 10 ** Chiaki Kuriyama, Japanese actress ** Steve Turner, Australian rugby league player * October 12 – Emmanuel Kipchirchir Mutai, Kenyan long-distance runner * October 13 – Kathrin Fricke, German web- and video-artist, known as Coldmirror * October 14 – Santino Quaranta, American soccer player * October 15 – Chris Olivero, American actor * October 16 ** Ben Smith, Australian rugby league player ** Shayne Ward, British singer * October 17 ** Chris Lowell, American actor ** Randall Munroe, American programmer and webcomic artist * October 18 ** Holly Dunaway, American female boxer ** Lindsey Vonn, American alpine skier * October 19 – Kaio Almeida, Brazilian swimmer * October 21 – Marvin Mitchell, American football player * October 23 ** Izabel Goulart, Brazilian model ** Meghan McCain, Author and Daughter of Senator John McCain * October 24 - Emily Barclay, English-born New Zealand AFI award-winning actress * October 25 ** Sara Lumholdt, Swedish singer ** Katy Perry, American singer and actress * October 26 – Sasha Cohen, American figure skater * October 27 ** Kelly Osbourne, English singer ** Brady Quinn, American football player ** Irfan Pathan, Indian cricketer * October 28 – Obafemi Martins, Nigerian footballer * October 29 – Eric Staal, Canadian hockey player * October 30 – Eva Marcille, American model * October 31 **Scott Clifton, American actor, musician, and video blogger **Nicole Rash, American model November ]] ]] ]] * November 2 – Julia Stegner, German model * November 4 – Dustin Brown, American hockey player * November 7 – Amelia Vega, Miss Universe 2003, from the Dominican Republic * November 8 – Steven Webb, English actor * November 9 ** Beatrice Bofia, Cameroonian-American basketball player ** Delta Goodrem, Australian actress and singer * November 12 ** Yan Zi, Chinese tennis player ** Sandara Park, South Korean girl-group member * November 17 – Park Han-byul, South Korean actress * November 18 – Johnny Christ, Avenged Sevenfold bassist * November 19 – Lindsay Ellingson, American model * November 21 ** Lindsey Haun, American actress ** Jena Malone, American actress * November 22 – Scarlett Johansson, American actress * November 23 – Jarah Mariano, American model * November 24 ** Koo Hye Sun, South Korean actress ** Maria Riesch, German alpine skier ** Trey Songz, American singer-songwriter, rapper, record producer and actor * November 25 ** Ian Lacey, Australian rugby league player ** Gaspard Ulliel, French actor * November 28 ** Joross Gamboa, Filipino actor ** Mary Elizabeth Winstead, American actress ** Andrew Bogut, Australian basketball player ** Marc-André Fleury, Canadian hockey player ** Trey Songz, American singer-songwriter, rapper, record producer and actor * November 29 – Sitti Navarro, Philippine bossa nova artist * November 30 – Alan Hutton, Scottish professional footballer December ]] * December 4 **Lauren London, American actress and model **Lindsay Felton, American actress * December 7 – Robert Kubica, Polish Formula One racing driver * December 8 – Jennifer Grassman, American recording artist and journalist * December 11 - Xosha Roquemore, American actress * December 12 – Daniel Agger, Danish football (soccer) player * December 14 **Chris Brunt, Northern Irish footballer **Jackson Rathbone, American actor and singer * December 15 ** Yu Fengtong, Chinese speed skater ** Martin Škrtel, Slovakian footballer * December 16 – Laura More (Muncey), British singer * December 17 **Asuka Fukuda, Japanese singer **Shannon Marie Woodward, American actress **Christina DeRosa, American actress **Tennessee Thomas, British-born American drummer and actor * December 18 ** Julia Holter, American singer, songwriter and instrumentalist ** Tiffany Mulheron, Scottish actress * December 20 – David Tavaré, Spanish singer * December 21 – Jackson Rathbone, American actor * December 22 – Jonas Altberg, Swedish Eurodance/Techno singer * December 23 – Alison Sudol, American singer/songwriter and pianist known professionally as A Fine Frenzy * December 25 ** Jessica Origliasso, Australian singer-songwriter, actress and fashion designer ** Lisa Origliasso, Australian singer-songwriter, actress and fashion designer * December 26 - Jennifer Sipes, American actress and model * December 27 ** Tye'sha Fluker, American basketball player ** Rocío Guirao Díaz, Argentinian model * December 28 ** Martin Kaymer, German golfer ** Festus, American professional wrestler * December 30 – LeBron James, American basketball player Deaths January ]] * January 1 – Alexis Korner, British blues musician and broadcaster (b. 1928) * January 6 – Ernest Laszlo, Hungarian-American cinematographer (b. 1898) * January 7 – Alfred Kastler, French physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1902) * January 11 – Jack La Rue, American actor (b. 1902) * January 14 ** Brooks Atkinson, American theater critic (b. 1894) ** Ray Kroc, American entrepreneur (b. 1902) * January 17 - George Rigaud, Argentinian actor (b. 1905) * January 20 – Johnny Weissmuller, Austrian-born swimmer and actor (b. 1904) * January 21 – Jackie Wilson, American singer (b. 1934) * January 22 – Sir Count Michael Gonzi, Archbishop of Malta and past politician (b. 1885) * January 29 – Frances Goodrich, American screenwriter (b. 1890) * January 30 – Luke Kelly, Lead Singer of Irish band The Dubliners (b. 1940) February ]] * February 8 – Karel Miljon, Dutch boxer (b. 1903) * February 9 – Yuri Andropov, General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union (b. 1914) * February 10 – David Von Erich, American professional wrestler (b. 1958) * February 11 – John Comer, English actor (b. 1924) * February 12 ** Anna Anderson, Pretender to the Russian throne (b. 1896) ** Julio Cortázar, Argentine writer (b. 1914) * February 13 – Naomi Uemura, Japanese adventurer (b. 1941) * February 15 – Ethel Merman, American singer and actress (b. 1908) * February 21 – Michail Aleksandrovich Sholokhov, Russian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1905) * February 22 ** Jessamyn West, American writer. (b. 1902) ** Syed Faiz-ul Hassan Shah a Pakistani religious leader,of Allo Mahar Shrif. (b. 1911) March * March 1 – Jackie Coogan, American actor (b. 1914) * March 5 ** Tito Gobbi, Italian operatic baritone (b. 1915) ** William Powell, American actor (b. 1892) * March 6 – Henry Wilcoxon, British actor (b. 1905) * March 10 – June Marlowe, American actress (b. 1903) * March 12 – Arnold Ridley, English playwright and actor (b. 1896) * March 16 – John Hoagland, American photographer (b. 1947) * March 18 ** Charlie Lau, American baseball player (b. 1933) ** Paul Francis Webster, American lyricist (b. 1907) * March 20 - Stan Coveleski, American baseball player (Cleveland Indians) and a member of the MLB Hall of Fame (b. 1889) * March 23 - Shauna Grant, American pornographic actress (b. 1963) * March 24 – Sam Jaffe, American actor (b. 1891) * March 26 – Ahmed Sékou Touré, president of Guinea (b. 1922) * March 31 – Jack Howarth, English actor (b. 1896) April ]] * April 1 ** Douglas Cooper, British art historian, critic and collector (b. 1911) ** Marvin Gaye, American singer (b. 1939) ** George Glass, American film producer and publicist (b. 1910) ** Elizabeth Goudge, English writer (b. 1900) * April 5 ** Arthur "Bomber" Harris, British air marshall (b. 1892) ** Giuseppe Tucci, Italian scholar of oriental cultures, (b. 1894) * April 8 – Pyotr Leonidovich Kapitsa, Russian physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1894) * April 9 – Willem Sandberg, Dutch typographer (b. 1897) * April 11 – Edgar V. Saks, Estonian statesman and historian (b. 1910) * April 15 ** Alexander Trocchi, Scottish writer (b. 1925) ** Machito, Cuban singer and musician (b. 1908) ** Tommy Cooper, Welsh comedian and magician (b. 1921) * April 16 – Byron Haskin, American film and television director (b. 1899) * April 17 – Mark W. Clark, American general (b. 1896) * April 20 ** Hristo Prodanov, Bulgarian mountaineer (b. 1943) ** Mabel Mercer, English cabaret singer (b. 1900) * April 21 – Marcel Janco, Romanian-Israeli artist (b. 1895) * April 22 – Ansel Adams, American photographer (b. 1902) * April 23 ** Roland Penrose, English artist, historian and poet (b. 1900) ** Vicente Solano Lima, Argentinian journalist and politician (b. 1901) * April 25 – David Kennedy, son of Robert F. Kennedy (b. 1955) * April 26 ** Count Basie, American musician and composer (b. 1904) ** May McAvoy, American actress (b. 1899) * April 30 – Rodrigo Lara Bonilla, Colombian lawyer and politician (b. 1946) May ]] ]] * May 2 – Jack Barry, American television host and producer (b. 1918) * May 4 – Diana Dors, English actress (b. 1931) * May 6 – Mary Cain, Mississippi newspaper editor and politician (b. 1904) * May 8 – Lila Wallace, American publisher (b. 1889) * May 16 ** Andy Kaufman, American comedian (b. 1949) ** Irwin Shaw, American author (b. 1913) * May 19 – John Betjeman, English poet (b. 1906) * May 21 ** Andrea Leeds, American actress (b. 1914) ** Ann Little, American actress (b. 1891) * May 22 – John Marley, American actor (b. 1907) * May 24 – Vincent J. McMahon, professional wrestling promoter WWF (b. 1914) * May 28 – Eric Morecambe, British comedian (b. 1926) June * June 6 – Jarnail Singh Bhindranwale, Sikh theologian, Most powerful Sikh leader of the 20th century (b. 1947) * June 11 – Enrico Berlinguer, Italian Communist politician (b. 1922) * June 13 – António Variações, Portuguese singer (b. 1944) * June 15 ** Ned Glass, American actor (b. 1906) ** Meredith Willson, American composer (b. 1902) * June 17 – Chet Allen, American actor (b. 1939) * June 18 – Alan Berg, American talk radio host (murdered) (b. 1934) * June 19 – Lee Krasner, American painter (b. 1908) * June 20 – Estelle Winwood, English actress (b. 1883) * June 22 – Joseph Losey, American film director (b. 1909) * June 24 – William Keighley, American film director (b. 1889) * June 25 – Michel Foucault, French philosopher (b. 1926) * June 26 – Carl Foreman, American screenwriter (b. 1914) * June 28 – Yigael Yadin, Israeli archeologist, politician and Military Chief of Staff (b. 1917) * June 30 ** Henri Fabre, pioneer French aviator & inventor (b. 1882) ** Lillian Hellman, American playwright (b. 1905) July ]] ]] * July 1 – Moshé Feldenkrais, Ukrainian founder of the Feldenkrais Method (b. 1904) * July 4 – Jimmie Spheeris, American singer-songwriter (b. 1949) * July 7 – Flora Robson, English actress (b. 1902) * July 8 – Brassaï, Hungarian-born photographer (b. 1899) * July 14 – Philippe Wynne, American musician (b. 1941) * July 17 – Karl Wolff, German Nazi SS Officer (b. 1900) * July 19 - Harry Stockwell, American actor and singer (b. 1902) * July 24 – Armando Morales Barillas, Nicaraguan guitarist (b. 1936) * July 25 – Big Mama Thornton, American singer (b. 1926) * July 26 ** George Gallup, American statistician and opinion pollster (b. 1901) ** Ed Gein, American serial killer (b. 1906) * July 27 – James Mason, British actor (b. 1909) * July 28 – Bess Flowers, American actress (b. 1898) * July 29 – Fred Waring, American bandleader (b. 1900) August ]] * August 2 – Quirino Cristiani, Argentine animated film director (b. 1896) * August 4 – Mary Miles Minter, American actress (b. 1902) * August 5 – Richard Burton, Welsh actor (b. 1925) * August 8 – Richard Deacon, American actor (b. 1921) * August 11 ** Alfred A. Knopf, American publisher (b. 1892) ** Paul Felix Schmidt, Estonian–German chess player (b. 1916) * August 12 – Christine Hargreaves, English actress (b. 1939) * August 13 ** Clyde Cook, Australian actor (b. 1891) ** Tigran Petrosian, Georgian chess player (b. 1929) * August 14 – J. B. Priestley, English novelist and playwright (b. 1894) * August 25 ** Truman Capote, American writer (b. 1924) ** Viktor Chukarin, Russian Olympic gymnast (b. 1921) ** Waite Hoyt, American baseball player (New York Yankees) and a member of the MLB Hall of Fame (b. 1899) * August 27 – Bernard Youens, English actor (b. 1914) * August 29 – Mohammed Naguib, 1st President of Egypt (b. 1901) September * September 3 – Arthur Schwartz, American composer (b. 1900) * September 5 – Adam Malik, 3rd Vice President of Indonesia (b. 1917) * September 6 – Ernest Tubb, American singer (b. 1914) * September 7 - Joe Cronin, American baseball player (Boston Red Sox) and a member of the MLB Hall of Fame (b. 1906) * September 8 – Frank Lowson English Test Cricketer 1951–1955 (b.1925) * September 9 – Yılmaz Güney Turkish film director (b.1937) * September 10 – Ismael Merlo, Spanish actor (b. 1918) * September 14 ** Richard Brautigan, American counter-culture author (suicide) (b. 1935) ** Janet Gaynor, American Academy Award-winning actress (b. 1906) * September 17 – Richard Basehart, American actor (b. 1914) * September 20 – Steve Goodman, American folk musician and songwriter (b. 1948) * September 24 – Neil Hamilton, American actor (b. 1899) * September 25 – Walter Pidgeon, Canadian actor (b. 1897) * September 27 – Toke Townley, English actor (b. 1912) October ]] ]] * October 1 - Walter Alston, American baseball player and manager (Brooklyn and Los Angeles Dodgers) and a member of the MLB Hall of Fame (b. 1911) * October 5 – Leonard Rossiter, British actor (b. 1926) * October 12 – Sir Anthony Berry, British politician (bombing) (b. 1925) * October 13 - George Kelly, American baseball player (New York Giants) and a member of the MLB Hall of Fame (b. 1895) * October 14 – Martin Ryle, English radio astronomer, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physics (b. 1918) * October 16 – Peggy Ann Garner, American actress (b. 1932) * October 18 – Jon-Erik Hexum, American actor (b. 1957) * October 20 ** Carl Ferdinand Cori, Austrian-born biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1896) ** Paul Dirac, English physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1902) * October 21 – François Truffaut, French film director (b. 1932) * October 23 ** David Gorcey, American actor (b. 1921) ** Oskar Werner, Austrian actor (b. 1922) * October 24 – Walter Woolf King, American singer and actor (b. 1899) * October 30 – June Duprez, English actress (b. 1918) * October 31 – Indira Gandhi, Prime Minister of India (assassinated) (b. 1917) November * November 6 – Gastón Suárez, Bolivian novelist and dramatist (b. 1929) * November 14 – Cesar Climaco, Filipino politician (assassinated) (b. 1916) * November 16 ** Vic Dickenson, American trombonist (b. 1906) ** Leonard Rose, American cellist (leukemia) (b. 1918) * November 18 – Mary Hamman, American writer and editor, modern living editor LIFE and editor in chief Bride & Home (b. 1907) December * December 1 – Roelof Frankot, Dutch painter (b. 1911) * December 4 - Jack Mercer, Voice of Popeye the Sailor (b. 1910) * December 8 – Luther Adler, American actor (b. 1903) * December 11 ** Oskar Seidlin, Silesian-born Jewish-American literary scholar (b. 1911) ** George Waggner, American film director (b. 1894) * December 14 – Vicente Aleixandre, Spanish writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1898) * December 15 – Jan Peerce, American tenor (b. 1904) * December 16 – J. Roderick MacArthur, American businessman and philanthropist (b. 1920) * December 20 **Gonzalo Márquez, Venezuelan Major League Baseball player (b. 1946) **Dmitri Ustinov, Soviet Army officer and Minister of Defense (b. 1908) * December 24 – Peter Lawford, English actor (b. 1923) * December 28 – Sam Peckinpah, American film director (b. 1925) * December 29 – Leo Robin, American composer (b. 1900) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Carlo Rubbia, Simon van der Meer * Chemistry – Robert Bruce Merrifield * Medicine – Niels Kaj Jerne, Georges J.F. Köhler, César Milstein * Literature – Jaroslav Seifert * Peace – Bishop Desmond Mpilo Tutu * Bank of Sweden Prize in Economic Sciences in Memory of Alfred Nobel – Richard Stone 1984 in fiction The novel Nineteen Eighty-Four by George Orwell, published in 1949, is set in this year. The video game Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories takes place in 1984. References Category:1984